gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Grmanhil
Grmanhil is the home of the Grmanhil orcs, and now a part of the Kingdom of Serendel and Empire of Dawn. It was unified as an independent region under Chief Orgnar Bangboom in the mid-fourth century, but was taken over by the government of Lyradis following the war against the Salterri. Geography The region of Grmanhil is a region of rolling hills, dotted with forests and rocky flats and plains. The orcs have taken residency in the hills, and their towns are centered around hill forts. To the south, west and north of Grmanhil the flatter plains continue, and make travel easy between Grizzland, Raaneka and Qarimos. To the east is the Lyrian Ocean. The region is well known for three notable geographic areas: Near the center of the region, in the heart of the rolling hills, rests the Splashing Springs. These are hot springs that gush forth warm, clean water from the ground regularly. These springs are a place of peace for the orcs, and it is forbidden to even raise a hand or voice in anger there. The Grmanhil's shores along the Lyrian Ocean host a sizable amount of white sand dunes, the Pale Sand Shores. The sand is fine and plentiful, and stretches across the entirety of the eastern coast. Reeds and wildlife grow and thrive within the dunes, though the coast is often referred to as the "Blinding Coast" due to the stark color reflecting the sun. A fat sluggish river, the Meander, makes its way along the northern stretch of plains in Grmanhil, which makes its way out of the hills in the south west all the way to the Pale Sand Shores. The river is somewhat deep, and easily fordable due to it's slow pace. The southern side of the river was selected by the orcs to begin a great project, to deepen the river for ship travel, a project completed in the early fifth century. People The people of the Grmanhil are orcs, which are grey and green skinned humanoids, with enlarged canines protruding from their mouths. They are most commonly the height of a man but are more muscular. Eye color range widely from orange to blue to green to gold. The males do not have any body hair but female orcs have black hair they keep braided. Grmanhilli warriors favor large Two handed weapons. However, do not let an orc's brutish appearance fool you - they have a love of art and poetry. In fact, most of orcish history and legends have been recorded as epic poems that are recorded on sheep skins. Also, uncharacteristcally, the orcs of Grmanhil hold the honey bee as sacred creatures, as without honey, there is no mead. Most personnel disputes are settled by duel with a dagger called a stinger. It's blade is a spike shaped diped in a paralyzing poison. Grmanhilli wear wool clothing - women wear dresses and men wear kilts - the most common colors are white, black, yellow, red and brown. Resources Though the lands may not be as impressive as the mountains to the north, the lands of Grmanhil are rich with iron, which the orcs mine to make their weapons, tools, and various other things. Due to the low light vision of the orcs, they are perfectly suited for exploring the underdark in search of more Iron. Within the plains themselves are heards of sheep, that the orcs shepherd. The orcs use the wool to make thier clothing, as well as the ornate tapestries they produce, as well as mutton for food. Grmanhil orcs are also known for their bee keeping, which the use to make honey, mead, and beeswax. Killing a bee in Grmanhil will bring down an angry horde of orcs upon your head, as they are sacred to the people. However, the Grmanhil Orcs while fine with toiling within the earth, or working with bees and sheep, refuse to farm. Perhaps they don't know how, or perhaps they do not care for it. Because of this, crops are a needed resource for the region. Religion The people of Grmanhil worship their honored dead, which are those who have fallen in combat. They believe that if a warrior dies in honorable combat that they will be reincarnated anew. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=17702227&postcount=21 Category:Regions Category:Regions in the Empire of Dawn Category:Former Capital Regions Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Former Tellurian Capital Regions